Loving You
by fruityrowing
Summary: Draco saves Hermione. She thinks it was Harry. This is the story about what happens next. The summary stinks but the story is hopefully good. ABANDONED...for now
1. Chapter 1: Saving Her

**DISCLAIMER: I don't any of this even though I wish I did... **

**Chapter 1: Saving Her**

"HELP! HELP!" Someone was crying—no strike that—someone was shrieking for help. It was coming from the lake. Someone was drowning. Without another thought he ran toward the lake, removing as much clothes as possible so it wouldn't weigh him down. He couldn't believe he was doing this. After all the hate… all the shit he's gone through from the people in the school, he couldn't believe he was risking his life to save someone else's.

He could just hear his father's voice ridiculing him. "You're a stupid boy. I thought I raised you better than to go and play the hero. If I've told you once I've told you a million times, when you act on emotions it'll get you nowhere but the grave." He shook his head to get that image out of his mind. 'Well father it seems I won't be following your foot steps any longer.' He thought to himself.

As he neared the lake he realized the person was nowhere in sight. He had to act fast and jumped into the lake. To say that the water was freezing would have been an understatement to Draco. But he couldn't dwell on that thought much because he had just seen a faint shimmer of something shiny under the water. He hoped it was attached to the person he needed to save.

As he swam toward the person he could make out a shape of what seemed to be a girl. She seemed so small and helpless. She was illuminated by the moon's light. It was as if all the light was focused on her, that she was absorbing the light. It made him think of an angel, maybe his angel to save him from the hell that was Hogwarts.

Closer and closer he became to the person. He felt a feeling of familiarity with her. He couldn't tell who it was, he swam more and more when… "Granger?" he let out in a gurgled voice. He couldn't believe it. He almost turned around… almost, but he couldn't help it. She seemed so vulnerable at the moment, unguarded. She didn't even seem to realize she was drowning anymore, she was so…calm…

He swam over to where she was and grabbed her by her waist and began to kick hard upward. He was losing breath and he mentally cursed himself for not placing the bubble charm on his head before going under. When he emerged he took a couple of deep breaths before swimming toward land. He was amazed that nothing had attacked them, but he figured it might have been because most sane creatures sleep in the night.

When he placed her on the grass he realized she wasn't breathing. Not know what to do he began going through his brain for ways to magically remove water from within her. He couldn't think of anything when he thought of the extractum spell. He knew it would be a long shot to actually remove the water from her lungs, but he had to try. "_Extraho_" he whispered, placing his wand at the entrance of her mouth. Slowly he could see water coming out. He felt quite happy to know he could think on his feet.

She was beginning to wake up. He started to panic. To save her was one thing, but to actually be thanked or something would be too weird for him so he got up and ran for the closest person to take care of her. He ran to Hagrid's hut and knocked on his door. He quickly wrote on the dirt to go to the lake and hid behind the corner. Hagrid instinctively looked down to see the note. He was a bit suspicious, but fearing something bad had happened he made his way quickly toward the lake to see a body laying on the grass. He ran over and saw Hermione. He picked her up and took her to the infirmary.

Draco watched Hagrid take her away and made his way back to where she had just been. Something shiny for the second time that night had caught his eyes. He looked down to see a small locket. He picked it up and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. He figured he would give it to her some other time and placed it in his pocket and walked back toward the school picking up the items of clothing he had taken off.


	2. Chapter 2: Mistaken Identity

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own nothing…**

A/N: This story actually has nothing to do with horcruxes and such although Dumbledore is still dead. The story takes place seventh year so it is after HBP but I didn't want to go into Horcruxes. Everything else is pretty much to the story. Also Ron doesn't play much of a big role. The triangle is between Harry, Draco and Hermione.

**Chapter 2: Mistaken Identities**

"Bloody Hell!" Hermione woke with a major headache. She couldn't remember anything let alone where she was. "Where the fu…" she didn't finish the sentence as she felt eyes staring at her. She turned to her right to see Ron and Harry sitting there.

"I'll go get Madam Pomfrey then…" Harry got up still in a state of shock hearing Hermione curse. Hermione looked around and saw she was in the hospital wing. She tried hard to remember why she was here when she remembered going out. She went to the lake. _'the lake… she had almost drowned'_

"Miss Granger" Hermione heard the voice of the new head mistress. Startled by the abrupt sound she turned to see Professor McGonagall standing next to her bed looking enraged. "Miss Granger would you so kindly tell me what you were doing outside after curfew?"

"Professor… I… I…I needed to think. I couldn't sleep so I first just intended to stay in the common room, but I realized I needed some fresh air so then I went to the astronomy tower. I stood there for a minute then I saw the lake. It was… I don't know how to describe it… I wanted… no I needed to just go and sit by the lake and so that was what I went to do. The next thing I knew…"

"What in the world did you have to think about that you would risk your life with death eaters being able to penetrate onto the grounds at anytime…"

"I was thinking about _them._" Silent tears started to build up in her eyes. This took everyone by surprise. She had not spoken about them since the day she found out. "Did you know it has been three months? Three awfully long months. It's their anniversary today. It would have been twenty years since the day they said in death do we part." Steadily Hermione's voice got louder. "At nights I can't sleep. I lie to Harry and Ron… I tell them it's because of Head Duties and the work load. I'm sorry guys… I just couldn't deal with it." When she finished she turned her head away too guilty to look at them.

"We'll leave you to rest then." Professor McGonagall said in a quiet voice and began to usher the boys out.

"Professor, who was the one who saved me?"

"Uhh… Harry did. While he was going back to Gryffindor Tower after our session." McGonagall gave Harry a stern look saying 'just play along'

"Thanks Harry… for saving my life…"

"Um your welcome" said Harry in an uncertain voice. He hated lying to her, but truth be told no one knew, not even Hagrid, who found her by the lake. "I'll always be here to help you." He said in a sincere voice. Ron gave him a knowing look that confused Harry, but he let it go and began to walk out the infirmary.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell was that look you gave me?" asked Harry of Ron.

"I can't believe you don't know." Replied Ron.

"Don't know what?"

"How you really feel about Hermione. I mean I thought I was supposed to be the blind one."

"I don't know what you're trying to imply, but I don't have feelings for Hermione except a purely platonic…"

"I can't believe your actually trying to use that line with me. Harry I see it in you. Who better to know that look than me who used to fancy her."

"Wait what you mean 'use to' I thought that you two were…"

"Nope, at first I thought I did, but after all the jealousy and such the feeling kind of dissolved into me liking her like I like Ginny and it creeped me out. We talked about it and we just let it go." Without knowing Harry let out a sigh of relief. "See… you fancy her. Don't worry though. I think she fancies you too. Just tell her how you feel."

"…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the infirmary Hermione was doing some more thinking. She couldn't sleep and she didn't want to take a dreamless draught so she just laid there thinking of everything that had occurred that day.

Since August Hermione wasn't the same person. She couldn't carry on acting like nothing happened. It was impossible. She had lost her innocence, her childhood when she lost her parents. She had thought about the subject before, but never really thought it would happen. She had always figured she would be there to help them, to protect them. But where was she when it happened… well she was with Harry and Ron. She didn't blame them, she couldn't. It wasn't their fault. She was invited, but she could have refused, she just didn't want to refuse the invitation.

The day after she had left was when it had happened. She couldn't believe it. And she knew, the attack wasn't on her. It was on Harry. They were trying to make her leave him, but it just made her more determined to stay by his side.

The problem was they didn't know which death eater it was. It could have been anyone of them. She was determined to find out and kill the bastard that did it to them. This thought was what led her to make her way outside into the dark of the night.

She always found a comforting feeling in the night time sky. It reminded her of her childhood and how her parents liked to take her up on the roof of their small home and show her the different types of constellations. That was why she first made her way to the Astronomy tower, but she couldn't stay their long because it brought back memories that hurt too much to dwell on. That was when she spotted their tree. The tree where the Golden trio could always be found. It lay by the lake and she felt the sudden guilt that came with lying to her friends. She made her way down to the tree. She felt guilty. She had slowly been withdrawing herself from her friends.

When she got to the tree she found the little knob that stuck out below which they had written HP+HG+RW. She felt the tears burn her eyes as it made its way down her face. She was all alone and it was her fault.

She instinctively reached for the locket that her mother had given to her. It was a family heirloom. It was owned by her mother, who was given it by her mother and so forth. It had no real magical aspect to it, but it always calmed her whenever she reached for it because in it laid a very special picture of her parents and her. It was the day she was born. Her mother had just gotten out of labor and was still sweaty with her hair all over the place with her dad looking pale, and then there she was being given to her mother by her father. There was so much love in their eyes it always made her laugh but at that moment it only made her cry.

She picked up a stray rock by her foot and threw it as hard as she could into the lake. Then she went climbing. She climbed a top the tree. She wanted to feel the wind on her face. She swallowed her fear of heights and began to climb up. When she reached a big branch she decided to stop there and sat on it, when she lost her balance and landed herself in the lake. At first she fought to keep up, but something inside her told her to give up. She thought maybe it was her parents' voices. She then stopped fighting gravity. She just let herself float lower and lower. Then she saw him. He looked like an angel. She thought she was going delusional. He reminded her of her father. Some one she always trusted and loved. She reached out to him but slowly her vision blurred and then she fell unconscious.

She was sure it was the ghost of her father or something. When she found out it was Harry, she then understood why she had felt that way. He was always there to protect her to help her. She then instinctively reached up to feel her locket when…

"My locket! I need to find my locket." She jumped out of bed. She staggered a bit finding it hard to stay up. She saw Madam Pomfrey approach her. She tried to fight her way out of the infirmary to find the locket. She couldn't have lost it… it was…

"Get down girl you need to rest!" Madam Pomfrey said in a firm voice. When Hermione seemed to calm a bit she pulled out a vial that contained dreamless draught and told Hermione to drink it. Reluctantly Hermione took it and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Confessions

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING…**

AN: Thanks for the great reviews… this is my first story and I didn't know it felt this great to get such great review… it drives me to write better and faster… Also to clear more things up Harry is head boy and Draco is still a prefect. And Harry and Hermione share a common room and such.

**CHAPTER 3: Confessions**

"Hermione I was just coming to get you." Harry said with a start when he spotted Hermione as he was coming out of the Head Common Room.

"Harry what are you talking about, it's not like I'm coming all the way from London. It's just the infirmary I mean you end up there every year you must know where it is" Hermione said in a teasing tone. Harry's face turned a bit pink at that statement realizing how stupid he had sounded. "Harry what's wrong? You seem… flustered. Is there something wrong?" Hermione asked in concern which made Harry remember that he was supposed to distract her for another ten minutes.

"I uh… well Hermione… I… uh… I need to talk to you about something important." He said nodding his head.

"Yea sure, why don't we go into our common room and speak."

"I… er that is to say um… no I… I … rather go somewhere else." Managed Harry in a rush. He was kicking himself for being so obvious.

"Harry what's wrong with the common room?"

"I… um… n..n..nothing, why would there be anything wrong with the common room?" stuttered Harry.

"Harry James Potter what are you trying to hide from me? Is that what you want to talk about? Is there a girl or something in your room that you don't want me to see or something?" Hermione teased again.

"I… you… WHAT? A girl in my room? Where do you come up with these ideas?" Harry needed to think fast. He needed a good excuse. "Nothing is wrong with the room and no I'm not hiding anything… I just thought maybe you wanted to get a breather because you were stuck in the infirmary for the past three days…"

"Harry" Hermione said in an exasperated tone "I went out with you guys just yesterday. Remember you, Ron, and Ginny came and took me out. You're hiding something and I'm very curious as to what it is." With that Hermione walked past Harry and said the password to the Portrait. Behind her Harry was shaking his head no and waving his arms to indicate not to let her in. The portrait was just about to let her in when she saw Harry waving and understood that they were planning something special for her inside so she played along.

"I haven't seen you in a while Miss Granger. Was something the problem?" Hermione abruptly turned her head to Harry to see he had a guilty look and not looking directly at her. It reminded her of those comedies where the main character wanted to find out something and was asking questions when the supporting actor or actress waves their arms behind them indicating the person being questioned not to talk. Then the main character turns around to see the supporting actor (in this case) stop mid wave and pretend he was yawning. Her curiosity peaked at that moment and she wouldn't stop until she got into the room.

"Lady Penelope it's has been a while. Yes I was in the infirmary but now I'm all better but I feel I need to rest so if you would please…" by the way that the portrait kept looking between her and Harry her suspicions were confirmed. "Lady Penelope please…I need to get in" as if defeated the portrait opened to the common room. Hermione was surprised to see… absolutely nothing. The lights were off and there was no fire or anything. She didn't understand. She was so sure something was supposed to have happened. She turned to Harry who had a big grin on his face. "Harry why are you grinning?"

"SURPRISE!" a chorus of students yelled.

"Oh dear Merlin… I can't believe." In an instant the room had transformed into a great big welcoming party. She couldn't believe it. Up on the ceiling held a banner that read WELCOME BACK! She just couldn't believe it. She was only gone for three days. She turned around to see Harry, Ron and Ginny all approaching her with a huge cake. It said congratulations on it in a shaky script. "I can't believe it you guys did this all for me?"

"Of course" said Ginny. "Although it was all Harry's idea, but it was my idea to not use the house elves and we made the cake ourselves. It was interesting." Ginny chimed in.

"Oh you guys are so sweet…" tears began to build up for the millionth time that week and she swallowed hard at the knob that had builded in her throat. This time the tears were of joy and not of depression. She felt like herself again for the first time in months. She walked over to Ginny and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She did the same to Ron, but when she got to Harry she gave him the biggest hug she could muster. "Harry you save my life and then you get all this ready. Thank you Harry." She then gave him a kiss on the cheek that made him blush.

"It was nothing really…" Harry said guiltily. He hated how he had to lie to her about this. Still in the embrace, he didn't want to let go of her. He loved the feeling of her in his arms, but reluctantly he still needed to let go of her.

As the night passed on the party became quieter. It had only been a few people that had come, mostly people who had been in the DA. As they all filed out Hermione thanked each one for coming. When everyone that finally left she plopped herself on the couch in the middle of the room and closed her eyes momentarily. Harry walked over lifted her feet and sat down then gently placed her feet on his lap.

"How are you doing? You're not too tired I hope." Harry said with a mischievous grin.

"Why? What are you planning Harry? You've already done so much."

"Come on. Lets go I need to show you something." Hermione nodded and Harry led her out of the common room. When they got outside he took out a piece of cloth from his pocket. "Hermione, I'm going to put this on you. You trust me right? Well come on then this is the last surprise of the night." Hermione just nodded again and closed her eyes as Harry tied the blindfold behind her. "Okay all set and ready to go."

"Harry where are you…"

"shhhh… we're out after hours and after what happened to you Filch has been strict about the rules. They make sure NO ONE is out now." Hermione stayed silent the rest of the way to the destination.

"Okay Hermione we're here now, but don't take the blindfolds off yet." Harry left her side and Hermione could hear rustling of cloth. "Almost… and there… now you can take it off."

To Hermione's amazement he had brought her to what had been the empty classroom she sometimes ventured off to if she wanted to study alone. But it was the old dusty room it had been just four days earlier. It was remodeled and everything to look like her Head dorm except instead of a bed there was a huge couch to sit on. "Harry I can't believe. You did this?"

"Well with the help of Dobby and Kreacher. Although Kreacher kept mumbling under his breath about filthy somethings, but in the end he had no choice but to help."

"Harry this is magnificent. I can't even describe all the emotions playing with in me. You're like the best brother a girl could ever have." Hermione said excitedly as she surveyed the room. Too busy with looking around she didn't see Harry's demeanor turn a bit into that of disappointment. He had every intention of telling her. This was supposed to have been the moment when he told her but… a brother… a brother… damn it he didn't want to be her brother. His hopes and dreams of Hermione and him starting a relationship to last forever went down the drain. But he couldn't… she didn't even know. It wasn't her fault. He couldn't blame her.

"Harry" Hermione said as she turned to look at him. He plastered on a smile and turned her way. "I need to tell you something about that night, something that I felt. I thought you would like to know because it has to do with you. That night while in the water as I saw a figure approach me, I thought… well to be blunt I thought it was an angel, actually my father's angel to be exact. I thought he had come to take me away from this misery. Don't get me wrong, I love you guys and everything, but… sometimes I just miss them so much. And then I let go. For a minute I lost all consciousness because I wanted to follow him. Then the next thing I knew I saw him… I mean to say you. I saw you and I felt that everything would be okay you know…"

Harry didn't know what to say. He was in love with a girl who just poured out her soul to him because she thought he had saved her life. "Look Hermione, I need to tell you something about that night." Hermione looked at him questioningly. "The truth is that I…" He was about to tell her… about to tell her that it wasn't him and that who ever had saved her was the one she felt these feelings for. But he couldn't, '_don't do it.'_ His mind kept telling him, '_don't…'_ "I had actually followed you. In my dad's cloak. I was worried. McGonagall said that I was coming back from lessons because I asked her not to tell you… just in case you would get angry…" He couldn't believe it. He was flat out lying to her. Looking straight into her eyes, and yet the lie came out easily. He felt this was his one chance to get her. He felt the green monster stir in him what he had never felt before. He hated the other person that was able to create such a feeling from within her and yet he had been here for seven years by her side.

"Oh Harry… I wouldn't get mad at you for that. It makes me feel more… special… to know that I have someone like you to look after me." She leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Well now that you've shown me the great surprise I'm going to head off to bed. I need a lot of rest for what awaits me tomorrow. Oh yea and Harry, umm… have you seen my locket? I've lost it and it's been missing since the incident. I had it in my hand just before I fell into the water. Did you see it by any chance?"

"No, but I'll help you look for it by the lake tomorrow… if you are willing to go by the lake."

"Oh okay, thanks again Harry. You're the best."


	4. Chapter 4: Classes and a Meeting

**DISCLAIMER: nothing is mine…**

A/N: Sorry for the late update. I was having trouble writing this chapter. Also I was busy with classes and such. I'll try to write faster, but it's better to have late updates then fast ones that suck.

**Chapter 4: Classes and a Meeting**

"Harry have you seen my w… oh thanks. You're a life savior… wow that sounds funny now because you actually… isn't that funny? Well we'd better hurry huh?"

"No need to rush, we still have time to eat and everything so don't worry."

Hermione surveyed the room once more before saying "Well now that I have everything let's go."

"Okay let's go then." Harry replied.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Down in the Great Hall Ginny and Ron were waiting for Harry and Hermione.

"Do you think he told her yet?"

"No he's too chicken."

"Who's too chicken to tell who what?"

"Hermione" Ginny squeaked in surprise. "I didn't see you coming."

Hermione gave them a suspicious look and said "Well you haven't answered my question yet."

Ron was the one to reply "Oh we were just talking about Harry being too chicken to tell you about how he…"

"_followed_ you down to the lake. I guess our friends here also know of your wrath." Harry finished. He gave Ron a glare and sat down next to Hermione. "But don't worry, I told her about how I was worried and followed her to the lake the night I saved her." Harry said giving both Ginny and Ron an intense look. Just then Hermione tensed up. "What's wrong?" asked Harry.

Hermione slowly turned around to catch Draco Malfoy's eyes had quickly averted Hermione's eyes. "It's nothing. I just felt a draft. I'm okay, really." She lied. She turned around again to see Draco had gotten up from his spot and walking towards the exit. She couldn't understand why Draco looking over to the Gryffindor Table gave her chills. She put that idea to the back of her mind as she began listening to Ginny and Ron argue about some quidditch play they will be doing later that evening.

"Ron your being a git, it won't work if you plan on turning that quickly. You need to ease up on your speed then…"

"Hermione are you sure you're okay?" Harry asked.

"Huh? Oh… oh… yea I'm fine. I'm just tired I think." Hermione said. She kicked herself mentally after seeing Harry's face. She hated being like this, wasn't this the reason she had made her way to the lake that night? "Fine, it's just that Malfoy was looking toward our table, and I… I… I don't know I just felt like he was staring at me or something."

"Of course he was." Ron replied nonchalantly. "He hates you, he probably regrets not seeing you drown or something."

"No, I can't explain it. I mean I've seen him stare at our direction loads of times, but I never _felt_ his stare. You know what I mean?"

"No…" both Ron and Ginny replied. Harry didn't reply. He knew the feeling. Before the Fifth year, he knew Hermione was looking at him, but he was never able to feel her eyes on him. Now wherever she is, as long as she is looking in his general direction, he could feel her gaze.

"Oh… Maybe I am just tired or something. I don't know it just… I… never mind."

They all got up to leave and get to there classes. Hermione was glad that she would be able to escape Harry's watchful eyes. He was too observant for his own good she thought. They would go there own separate ways. Hermione to Arithmancy while Harry and Ron both went to Divinations. "Hermione, are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Harry don't worry, it's not like I'm going to all of a sudden have a desire to walk by the lake in class. I'll be fine. And don't forget you promised to help me look for my locket after class." Hermione said.

"Yea I'll remember. I can hardly wait." Harry said in a very unenthusiastic tone.

"Blah blah blah, you act like hanging around me is torture. Fine I promise if we find it I'll keep away from you for a week. Okay?"

"What… I… huh?"

"Oh no." Hermione exclaimed. "We're going to be late to our respective classes" With that Hermione ran in the other direction of where Harry and Ron were going. In actuality she wasn't going to be late, she just felt more awkward toward Harry since the night before. He was being too nice, too worried. He was acting more and more like a brother or worse… Ron…

In deep thought Hermione wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into someone. Hard. She fell back onto her bum. "Sorry I wasn't paying attention to… oh it's just you Malfoy. Well I'm _so_ sorry for having "dirtied" your precious clothing." Hermione remarked with such sarcasm.

"Well, I'd better leave before your precious Potty and Weasel come over and accuse me of attempting to kill you or something. Wouldn't want Potty's head to get too big, or it'll match the size of the nest on your neck, wait nope that's just your hair."

"That's the best you can come up with? Making fun of my hair again? Don't you think we're a bit old for the childish antics? But wait I guess your brain doesn't grow as fast as your ego. I think I understand now, that's why you hide behind Goyle and Crabbe. Their so stupid they make you look smarter."

"Oh that's rich coming from the girl who hangs with the Potty and Weasel bomb. They make your temper look like you're off for a nice stroll by the lake. Oh is bringing the lake up forbidden now?" Draco asked after seeing the cringe on her face. "It's a wonder you didn't freeze to death." Draco regretted saying the last sentence at the look of Hermione's face.

"What are you talking about?"

"What it was a cold day. I assume the night time was colder since the sun was not out…"

"No you speak as if you were there."

"Why would I have been there? It was after hours and I wouldn't risk a detention on you."

"Well I'm sure you were having a grand old time with your two minions. Tell me when will you three be marrying? Will it be a small ceremony? Will I be invited?"

"Only if you invite me to your lovely wedding to the git twins." Draco said in a false innocent voice. Hermione gave him a glare, but realizing they had been fighting for quite some time, she decided to leave it at that and walked into the Arithmancy classroom.

Inside she found Ernie Macmillan and sat next to him. Just a few seconds later Draco walked into the same room and sat in the back next to Blaise Zambini. He was mentally scolding himself for letting the remark about it being cold slip. How could he have let her get the best of him. He was too easily interrupted by thoughts of her. That night when he saw her in the water… he couldn't get that image out of his mind. He couldn't forget the way her body was light as a feather and how when he brought her out her skin felt as cold and lifeless as a dead body. How could he explain that he had somehow become obsessed over her. He hated her for making him weak like this.

He had been watching her in the Great Hall since the time she walked in the Great Hall with her hand in Harry's, to the moment when she turned around and caught him staring. He assumed that they had begun to date or something, but by the way she acted around him, he knew. He knew Potter was in love and she had no idea. He assumed after hearing that Potter had saved her life she would go running into his arms, but he was mistaken. He couldn't believe it; he knew the smallest details about her. Every movement that she made, he was able to predict. It was like he was merely repeating the movements that she did every morning.

'Stop thinking about her.' He told himself. Every waking moment was filled by her and the way she acted. He hated her but couldn't get enough.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Through out the whole class Hermione could feel his gaze on her. She didn't want to turn around and give him the satisfaction of knowing that he was driving her insane.


	5. Chapter 5: Again

**DISCLAIMER: I HAVE NOTHING BUT MY IDEAS OF WHAT I WOULD LIKE TO HAPPEN IN THE BOOKS…**

A/N: so yea although I'm not really using the same story as book 6 I still decided to use the characters, because I don't really like Snape after the 6th book so you won't be seeing him at all. Instead Professor Slughorn is here to save the day. And also nothing about the potions book will be mentioned either. It's like Snape never existed! YAY!

**Chapter 5: Again**

She couldn't believe what had just happened to her. She was a stupid git. How could she… "Oh Merlin" she groaned a loud. And not only… ugh she was frustrated, embarrassed, and not only that she owed him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Arithmancy, to her luck she had Potions with none other than Draco Malfoy. Everything had been fine, really. While making their way down Draco stayed 5 feet behind her and they walked in silence. He had been staring at her throughout Arithmancy but she had succeeded in not letting it get the best of her.

Finally she reached the Potions classroom and found Harry and Ron already there. "Hey guys." She said as she walked toward where they sat. But looking at their faces she figured it was because Malfoy had walked in right behind her.

"He didn't give you any problems in Arithmancy?" asked Harry.

"No, we got into a little argument before class, but it was nothing. He called me mudblood, I called him a ferret. It was just the same usual thing. Don't worry so much. And don't forget after we're…"

"Going to go and try to find your locket. I know Hermione. Don't worry. I wouldn't go and make other plans."

"I know I just…"

"Miss Granger it is great to see you back in class." Said Professor Slughorn, "We'll be starting class shortly. Now today we'll be making an aroma potion. The ingredients are on the board. Now can anyone tell me what this potion does? Yes Miss Granger as always."

"Much like the love potion from last year it magnifies the scent of your loved one. But unlike the potion last year, this is a much more dangerous potion. For last years potion merely showed who you were infatuated with at the time of smelling the potion, this potion will never change and it requires your blood to make sure that the potion is not wrong."

"Yes ten points to Gryffindor for that excellent description. It is true that you will need your blood, but only two drops. I have exactly twelve pins lying here for all of you. Also you will need ornithopus, a bird's foot; I know none of you have it so I have it in storage on the shelves behind me. This is a personal potion, so everyone will be doing this by themselves. Any questions? No then begin, you have 2 hours today because of double potions which is enough time to finish the potion."

Harry and Ron got up with the rest of the class and made there way to the shelf. Hermione stayed behind to first finish writing the ingredients on a scrap piece of parchment. She finally finished writing just when pretty much everyone else had grabbed their ornithopus and pin. She made her way to the front of the class, grabbed a pin from Professor Slughorn's desk and moved further on to get her ornithopus. She grabbed it and was about to go when she heard a small creek. She turned to see what was wrong to find that the shelf was very unsteady. It was about to fall on her and she didn't move. She was paralyzed to the spot. Right when the shelf fell she was knocked to the floor by someone.

The person's weight was on her and she didn't feel weird or grossed out. Instead she felt secure… protected… safe. She couldn't describe it, she felt safe like when she saw Harry in the water when she was being saved. She finally opened her eyes which she didn't even realize she had closed. Staring into her brown eyes were piercing gray ones. "I… I…" she didn't know what to say. Draco finally got off Hermione to her disappointment. All the security left her as he moved away. "Thanks." She murmured to Draco.

Harry and Ron rushed over to her and began to make a fuss. "Are you alright… are you sure your not hurt…" blah blahblah blah blah… was all she heard. Harry moved in front of her and blocked her view of Draco. He kept insisting on her going over to the infirmary until she had had enough.

"Harry, Ron its okay. I'm fine. Draco saved me…" She was as surprised as anyone to hear his real name come out of her mouth. When had she begun thinking of him a Draco instead of Malfoy? She was in a shock. So embarrassed by her mistake she excused herself and ran out of the classroom.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh I'm such a git!" Hermione exclaimed as she walked down the hallway. "Who in their right mind thanks a person, says their real name, and then runs? UGH!" She couldn't believe she was so stupid to let it slip. And now she had a debt to him. (A/N not magical, it's just she feels she owes him something) She owed him big for this one.

What was worse was that she had left class. She had already missed so much classes because of the incident, now because of this she had again missed another class. "Damn… maybe I can talk to Professor Slughorn and ask for permission to make the potion and hand it into him… no no that won't do… I won't have the time to make it any other time with all the other…" There she felt it again. She whipped herself around to be face to face with Draco Malfoy. He was just a foot away from her.

"Slughorn sent me to tell you if your not going to the infirmary you need to come back to class."

"I…I…I…er… yea… yea… sure." She was speechless. She was beginning to feel her face begin to burn. "Dr… MALfoy…" But before she could say anything else he had turned around and left. She had almost done it again. She had almost called him by his first name again. "UGH" she was indeed insufferable. Seeing Draco's retreating body she figured she would need to go as well and headed down to the dungeons. Then she realized… "shit I was saying those thing a loud wasn't I… SHIT!" she heard that last word echo through the halls. She even saw Malfoy's body tense before moving onward. Not only had he saved her, he probably had heard every single thing she had said, which made it ten times worse.

Upon arriving to the classroom, she saw everybody was trying not to stare at her as she walked in. All giving her a questioning look as she walked passed them to make her way to her seat. "Sorry Professor, I was in a bit of a shock just then."

"Quite understandable, but seeing as you have already missed your last class I felt it better for you to recover from your "shock" while finishing your work so that you don't fall behind."

She was disgusted by his false voice. "Yes sir of course sir" she said. She was not in any danger in falling behind. Truthfully she had already made this potion the year before. Due to all the jealousy and such about Ron, she just wanted to know if he was worth the fight, so she had decided to make the potion. It ended up not smelling like him at all. The love potion from the year before had his scent, but the aroma potion didn't hold his scent. She couldn't place it, it kind of reminded her of her father's after shave, but it wasn't the same. It had a very masculine smell. A bit of cinnamon with a whole lot of something she couldn't place. Now that she remembered she had a feeling she had smelt it so many times before… but she couldn't place where.

Before she could get into more trouble, she began to make the potion with ease. "A little bit of this, a little bit of that." With just ten minutes left of class, she was able to finish her potion. It was the same scent as last year as she suspected. She placed a vial of the potion on Professor Slughorn's desk and was just about to leave when Professor Slughorn began to reminisce about the old days.

"Harry, I remember when your mother made this potion, she was so embarrassed to find out who the scent belonged to. Your father knew though, he was so confident. Funny really, I wouldn't have thought your parents would marry. They hated each other since the first day of school. It was such a pleasant surprise to see them get married. Such a romantic story of hate becoming love…" He voice began to trail off as everyone got up from their seats to make their way out of the classroom. "Oh don't forget to write an 18 inch paper on the effects and dangers of this potion." He screamed over all the noise.

"Harry, I don't think I've ever heard that your parents didn't get along. I thought they had just fancied each other all throughout. I mean didn't they marry just shortly after they graduated?"

"Ummm… yea about that… I saw it briefly in the pensieve back in fifth year… remember I told you the story of how they were arguing and stuff…"

"Oh yea… I guess I just figured they were arguing. But isn't that o romantic to fall in love with someone like that. I mean not with an enemy, but with someone that your sure of. I mean from what Professor Slughorn says they didn't really approach each other until after the potion was made. It must be so…"

"Yea Hermione, so do you know who you love?" Ron asked.

"Well that was rude. And no it's not you if that's what your asking. I told you I made the potion last year and that was why I was so sure you weren't my night in shining armor. That was why I agreed to 'breaking up' there really never was an 'us' to begin with I presume."

"So what did you smell?"

"Ronald Weasley! If I didn't know any better I'd think you were trying to hook me up with someone."

"yea I am, I'm trying to get you to realize that your in love with Ha…. OWWW… what'd you do that for?"

"Sorry, my foot I guess I must of stepped wrong." Harry said. "Anyways, Hermione want to head outside to look for your locket?" trying to change the subject.

"Huh? Oh… oh yea yea… wow I almost forgot."

"You! Hermione! Never… I guess that knock down must've…" At seeing Hermione's face he stopped talking.

"I… uh… yea… that was interesting. It seems fate doesn't like me too much at the moment. Ha…ha…ha…" she said with a weak laugh.

"yea." There was an awkward silence that blanketed the conversation.

"Yea well you two have fun with that, I'll be in the common room." Ron said and left.

"Harry I need to tell you something. I'm telling you this because it's better you than Ron and you are my only other best friend."

"ummm yea sure…"

"After I got knocked down you know how Dr… Malfoy was a top of me?"

"Yea…wait… did something uncomfortable…" Harry's face began to turn red. At seeing his face she turned red and quickly replied,

"no…oh…NO…No… nothing of THAT sort. I was just trying to tell you that I felt… Oh I don't know. I can't explain it. It felt like that night. When you saved me. I felt so secure underneath him. Like he was my refuge… Oh never mind. I'm just talking crazy right now. Just forget what I said…"

Harry didn't know what to say. He was beginning to have a sneaking suspicion of who it really was that saved Hermione, and he prayed to Merlin that his instincts were wrong for the first time in his life.


	6. Chapter 6: Let the Rain Fall Down

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING…**

CHAPTER 6: Let the Rain Fall

They had been searching for 3 hours before Harry began to complain that he didn't see anything. "Hermione we've been here forever! I'm hungry and I'm tired and I…"

"Alright, alright… go in I'll just search for a bit longer and then I'll turn in."

"I can't just let you stay here…"

"I'll be fine. Just a few more minutes before the sun goes down alright?"

"Fine fine, I'll go and pick up something for you to eat from dinner and I'll meet you in our common room. Don't stay out too long, it looks like it's going to rain."

"okay _DAD, _and Harry…Thanks… you're the best." Harry gave Hermione a big smile before leaving her to search for the locket a bit more. "Oh you have to be here somewhere…" but her thoughts began to travel and landed on the subject of Draco Malfoy. "UGH! I need to stop thinking about him…" she said. Truthfully she hadn't really been searching for the locket, just making it look like she was. Her mind kept replaying the scene, but in slow motion of her hearing the floor creek, being pushed, then saying his name. She walked a bit further and bumped into something that had not been there before. She looked up to see the person that had been filling her mind all day.

I…uh… I…"

"Watch where you're going mudblood before you get into another accident and need me to rescue you."

"Yea sor… wait a minute… that was this one time, you can't hold that against me. I was just about to move when you pushed me down to the floor." She lied, but turned a light shade of pink. She couldn't help it. Around him, she just didn't have the power or something to lie. She didn't understand, she lied easily, well relatively easily, to teachers and her friends, but why _him_ of all people did she have to turn a different color…

"You're a horrible liar. You know that?"

"I… What do you want Dra… MALfoy.."

'You did it again. Why do you keep doing that? That's three times you've let it slip in front of me."

"Yea and that's the only time it slips." She said under her breath, but incidentally loud enough for Draco to hear.

"I…" before he could finish his sentence it began to rain. He surprised them both by taking her hand in his and began to run pulling Hermione with him as he ran for cover. They reached the school and Draco with his hands still clutched to Hermione's took out his wand and performed a drying spell on himself and Hermione.

"Thanks…"

"Yea" An awkward silence fell upon them and the fact that they were still holding hands became an issue. They quickly let go at the same time and moved away from each other.

"Well I guess I'll be heading inside then…" Before Draco could reply she quickly opened the door to the school and walked away. "Stupid stupid stupid… ugh… why am I so…" Frustrated she picked up her pace and almost ran straight into Harry. "Oh… Harry, where are you going?"

"I was coming to get you. It began to rain and I was afraid your stubbornness would keep you outside for a while. I was trying to come and convince you to come back in, but I guess I wasn't needed."

"Yea… Thanks…." She replied vaguely. She wasn't paying attention. All she could think of was how her hands felt in the warm hands of Draco. "I… well… I… lets go and eat then." She said quickly remembering how hungry she was.

"Is something wrong? You seem a bit out of it. Did something happen? By the way you aren't jumping up and down for joy I'm going to guess you didn't find it."

"Huh? Oh yea, yea… I couldn't find it, and I didn't want to catch a cold or anything…" she said again trailing off. They finally reached the common room and with a quick "Dragon's Snare" she was inside the nice and warm common room. "Harry is this all for me?" she asked in awe. In the common room Harry had set up a nice table for two with a whole meal out. Also there was a small candle in the middle with a rose in a small vase as the centerpiece.

"Uh… yea… I… well…" He turned a deep shade of red as he stammered to come up a good reason for the occasion. "Well it's… it's… just a way of me telling you thanks…"Harry said, immediately regretting it. "I mean for all your help and all, especially after what Dolohov did to you… I…"

"Oh Harry, your such a sweet person, but really, it's nothing. I only do it for all the fame anyways." She said sarcastically. "I mean why would anybody want to be your friend, but for the publicity. Maybe I should get Colin in here and take a picture of me kissing you. I'm sure everyone will have a field day, and just think of all the…" At the look of Harry's face Hermione couldn't continue. She flat out just began to laugh. "Harry you need to get a mirror, if I didn't know any better, I'd have thought you actually took me for serious. Was it the part of me kissing you that got your face all turned?" She asked laughing a bit harder.

Harry quickly recovered and put on a serious face. "Yea just laugh it up, but don't forget why I'm friends with you." Harry said in a serious tone. "I use you for the homework and all the class notes. I mean why anybody would want to be seen with the likes of you…." Harry finished with a grin. Harry couldn't hold it back any longer and began to laugh, all the while Hermione pretended to be offended and tried to give him a death glare that failed miserably due to the fact she couldn't hold back her laughter.

The next day, the rain had not ceased to fall. Hermione thanked Merlin that she had no classes with Draco. She actually had no classes until after lunch, Ancient Runes right after lunch, and Double Astrology. She was thankful since, she had time for herself to go to the library and catch up on her work, although she wasn't behind in class, she was behind in her own personal schedule.

She chose the squeaky table all the way in the back of the library to find some peace and quiet, and also hoping no one will find her. She was happy that her relationship with Harry and Ron had become normal again, but it seemed that after both the drowning accident and the shelf accident they were afraid someone was actually out to kill her or something. They just wouldn't leave her be. Just yesterday they had sent Ginny to her Head Room to check that she was okay. It was sweet, their concern for her wellbeing, but it was becoming a bit hard to endure when all she really wanted sometimes was to be by herself and think.

As she was working, she felt like she was being watched. She looked up to find Draco Malfoy sitting across from her and watching as she finished up her work. "what do you want Malfoy?" she asked, thankful she didn't say his real name again. They sat in silence as she waited for his reply, but instead he turned his head, looked down at his feet, bent over then pulled out some books.

"studying"

"Why here?" Hermione asked a bit alarmed at his nonchalant behavior.

"Because everywhere else is full." Draco replied again in an expressionless tone.

Hermione immediately surveyed the other tables and saw indeed it was all full. She also surveyed that they seemed only to be full because Draco Malfoy was sitting at the same table as Hermione Granger. She could see their gazes immediately turn away as soon as she looked toward them. She scoffed at the immaturity of the students in Hogwarts. Also feeling she had been stared at enough for the past week, she began to pack up her bag and was just about to leave when his hand shot out and grabbed Hermione's in midair.

"No, don't. I'll go. You were here first." Draco said in an almost pleading voice.

She didn't really know how to respond to that. All she could do was obey. She immediately sat down and just stared as Draco began to pack up his books. "No… don't go. It's my fault. You have every right to sit here also. I… don't go." Hermione said quietly, just loud enough for Draco to realize what she had said. He stopped mid process of putting his books away and laid them back out.

They sat in an almost comfortable silence, as they worked silently on their respective homework. Just then there was a bit of a ruckus by the door of the Library. "Hermione! Hermione!" she could hear both Harry and Ron calling for her. She saw Madam Pince rush over to them and quiet them down, then point them to the table she was located at.

Harry reached the table first. He grabbed her arm and was about to lead her out, when she stopped him. "Harry! What are you doing?"

"Have you really been put under a spell? When Seamus ran to us and told us what happened we thought it was all just a joke, but… sitting at the same table as _him._"

"What are you talking about? A spell?"

"Yea Seamus told us you were about to leave when he sat down in front of you, but he said something to you and you immediately just sat down, as if in a trance."

"Harry, he told me to stay because I was here first. He was being considerate. Why would you accuse anyone of such atrocities?"

"Your defending _HIM_? I can't believe it, he must really have done something to you."

"Harry, don't be such a git! Just in case you forgot, he was the one that saved me just two days ago in Potions! Anyways, he was about to leave and I told him to stay. And if your not going to be studying, I want you to stop making noise and leave me be! I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself!"

Harry was beyond surprised. He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe she could just forget who he was just because of that one incident. "Fine." Harry said coldly and turned to leave, but Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled him in for a hug.

"Harry, I understand you're worried, but you have to trust me when I say I'm okay. You can't always be my knight in shining armor. You know I would never go and put myself in harms way, I'm not you." She said in a light tone. Harry couldn't help but smile at that last statement. She always was able to make him feel better just by a hug. "Don't worry too much or you're going to have wrinkles at the age of twenty."

"Okay, but if anything happens to you and I hear about it I'm never going to let you out of my sight again." Hermione smiled at him. She appreciated the thought.

"Thanks Harry."

After Harry left, she turned back to Draco. "Sorry about that. But in his defense you haven't been the best person to hang out with." She said in a light tone. Draco smiled at the statement. He couldn't help it. Just something about her made him this way. "Is that a smile I see on the ever glowering face of Draco Malfoy?" He immediately stopped smiling and looked down at his book, pretending to be interested in what ever he was reading. "you know that book is upside down right." He immediately turned it around to find she had tricked him. It turned it the right way again and looked up. He saw something he had only seen from a distance. Hermione Granger was laughing.

"That was a nice trick. And thanks." He looked down after he said it feeling his face heat up a bit. "You should… ehem… finish your work." He said clearing his throat in the process.

"Was that a 'thanks' I just heard? I do believe it is, judging by the way your face is turning a shade of pink. I didn't think it possible for Draco Malfoy to lose his cool and actually blush." Hermione said a bit teasingly. "But then again, I never thought you'd save my life either." She waited for a reply, but when none came she merely nodded her head and decided to take his advice and get back to work.

They sat in silence for about another half hour before Hermione couldn't take it and began to poke Draco. He at first ignored her poking, until it became unbearably annoying and looked up. She quickly brought her hand back to her side of the table and pretended to be studying again. He couldn't help but smile at her child like innocence. He decided to let it slide and looked back down at his book. Just when his head looked down, the poking began again. He again ignored it until he shot his head up and grabbed her hand once more in the air as she was quickly trying to retreat to her 'study look'.

With his free hand he reached in his pocket, pulled out a chocolate frog and put it in Hermione's hand. He let go and looked back down at his book, when he felt her poking him again. He couldn't take it anymore. He looked up and whispered with firm lips "WHAT!".

"I just thought you'd might want to go out with me." She whispered back.

He looked at her in such surprise. "I don't think that's such a good idea… you, me… wouldn't your boyfriend Potter blow a stack if he heard I stole his girl."

Hermione looked at him strangely for a minute before it sank it. "Not that you dolt, I meant outside to get a breather. And Harry's not my boyfriend. He's like a brother to me."

Draco felt real stupid, but decided to make her think she was the one with the weird mind. "I don't know what you're talking about, but Potter just knowing you were sitting here with me blew a stack, what makes you think walking with you outside, alone might I add, is any better?

Hermione turned a shade of pink for assuming Draco meant going out on a date. Luckily for Draco, Hermione didn't realize he had. "Fine, you stay here then while I go out. I feel a bit cramped up just sitting here. Anyways, it's almost lunch time. I feel a nice walk outside will help my day go by a bit quicker." She began to pack her things up again and saw in her peripheral vision that Draco was doing the same. She pretended to not see him pack his things and when she was done, she merely put her back on her back and walked out, with Draco Malfoy hot on her heals.

"If anything, I think you put a damn spell on me. You know as Head Girl that's against the rules."

"Why in Merlin's name would I put a spell on you to hang about me?"

"I don't know, maybe my dashing looks…" before he could finish Hermione began to laugh. "What are you laughing at?"

"I… can't… believe… "She couldn't even finish her sentence it hurt too much to try and breath, talk, and laugh at the same time. When she calmed a bit she stopped walking and placed her hands on his shoulders. Although he was a lot taller than she was, she was still able to reach and looked him straight in the eyes and said, "Draco… Honey… I think you need to go see Madam Pomfrey. You might be losing you mind." She said before she began to laugh again. Before he could reply, she sticks her tongue out at him and runs for her life down the stairs out the front doors. Draco immediately began chasing after her and for the first time felt like he was free.


	7. Chapter 7: Lost

**DISCLAIMER: NOTHING IS MINE 8(**

A/N: Sorry for the late updates… I am being overwhelmed with all kinds of work… I'll try and update faster…

**CHAPTER 7: LOST**

It has been a month and Hermione Granger concluded, if Draco Malfoy wasn't avoiding her, she'd have sworn he was dead. She couldn't understand. Everything that day went by so well, and then the next day he just seemed to disappear. She'd see him in class, but she never approached him. She was too afraid to show him that one weakness in her, the insecurity of making friends. Even at the age of eleven, although she was labeled the smartest witch in her class, she didn't make any friends until she lied for Harry and Ron after the whole Troll incident. She was always afraid that at that young age, they really didn't care about her. As time went on, she found out that their bond was much deeper. But when she was forced to make new friends, it became an issue.

"ugh…" Hermione groaned in frustration. She couldn't concentrate on her work anymore. She felt like she had made a terrible mistake in defending him to Harry. If she had known he was going to blow her off immediately the next day, well frankly she wouldn't have cared if he was the one who saved her from the lake, she would've just ignored him like always. "Focus Hermione… you have a quiz on this tomorrow…"

"Is something the matter?" Harry asked from across the table. They were in the Head common room studying when he heard the low groan.

"No… well… it's just that I can't seem to concentrate on any of this. It's like a whole new me. I can't seem to focus on anything else but hi… I mean…"

"Wait, what were you going to say? Him? Who him? Hermione…"

"Harry… I don't know… I keep thinking about Dra…MAL… Damn it not AGAIN!" Hermione exclaimed. "I keep thinking about how I defended him, and then we went outside and took a walk around the lake. It was nice; it was like we were two strangers who just met. But by the next day he just turned his Malfoyness on again or something and he keeps avoiding me!"

"You say that as if it were a bad thing." Harry said tensely. "If I were you I'd be glad to be rid of that no good fer…"

"Harry it's just that I think he's going through some rough ti…"

"Don't Hermione… Don't even THINK about finishing that sentence. You know as well as I do the reason Dumbledore's not here, and yet you sit here and act as if it never happened! As if just because he's hurting now, it didn't occur." Harry finished, with his voice nearing shouting.

"Harry, you and I both know that, but… think of it this way. In August, if I had found out a way to save both my parents, let's say by stealing a precious stone or something, Harry you and I both know we'd have been all over it, trying to retrieve it and use it. It's the same for him. He lost his father and mother albeit they are horrible people, bonds to your parents never die. I don't think I'd go as far as killing someone, but if it was YOUR only choice to live AND save your parents, I'm sure you'd have taken it also."

"You're defending him again!" Harry shouted. "Hermione, are you sure there is nothing wrong with you? I can't believe you. You know what that family did to Ginny second year and even to you!"

"What are you…"

"I didn't want to have to tell you this, but the night that you drowned we found out who killed your parents. I was going to tell you the next day, but after the incident, I didn't think you'd be able to handle it. And would you like to know who it was? None other than the Malfoy pair, Narcissa and Lucius. He's escaped Hermione, he's gotten out and there is no stop to them now."

"I can't… I mean, I figured after the second year when he saw them…, he'd be the only… oh my… I can't believe…" Hermione couldn't even speak. She had thought countless numbers of times that it'd be Lucius, but the assurance he was in Azkaban was what prevented any further investigation. "I think… I'm going to bed…" Hermione said hurriedly. She didn't even pack her books up. She just got up and ran up the stairs to her private quarters.

She hated that family, and worse she hated herself. She couldn't believe she had been defending _him_ again. Of all people… it had to be HIM. Silent tears fell freely as she made her way to her bed. She wanted to just sleep and forget any of this had happened. The problem was, now that she had so much in her head, she couldn't go to sleep. Images of what might've happened to her parents by the once nameless, faceless Deatheaters floated into her mind, except they are no longer faceless or nameless.

She had initially wanted to know… but now knowing only made her afraid. She thought if she found out who murdered her parents she would get a surge of vengeance with in her, but none of the bravery came to her that night. She just lay in bed letting her tears soak her pillow. She laid there in that position as exhaustion over took her body. Just as she was about to fall asleep she heard a small "tap tap" on her window. She slowly got up and walked over to the window. Seeing that it was one of the school owls, she opened the window and let it in. It was carrying a small envelope with her name on the front. She took it from the owl and gave it a small treat she kept in her room, usually for Hedwig.

As the school owl flew away, she opened the envelope and began to read what was written on the letter.

_HG_

_We need to meet. You and I both may be in great danger._

_Be careful of all people you speak to. Tell no one of our meeting._

_I also need to tell you something about your parents. Meet me_

_at the Room of Requirement eight._

_DM_

It was a short letter, but it said enough for her to worry. Should she go… should she tell someone… she didn't know what to do. She also wondered what it was he was going to tell her about her parents… maybe… just maybe he has really changed… maybe he was going to apologize… no… no… that couldn't be, she realized she was bringing her hopes up for nothing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Hermione woke up with feeling even more tired than the night before. She had gotten no sleep at all. She had too much on her plate to worry about already, now she had one more to add on. Draco. She couldn't understand him at all. How could he just ignore her for a month then expect her to trust him enough to go to a secret meeting without telling anyone. She had to be rational. It could be a trap… but then again by the way that he _had_ ignored her, he could've been doing it to protect her… or himself. She just didn't know what to do. Her mind told her no… but her conscience was telling her she HAD to go.

"Yea but the test was okay, and Dean thinks that I am probably… might be pregnant with Ron's child."

"That's good… Wait… What!"

"Well at least that got your attention."

"Oh… sorry about that… I just have a lot on my mind at the moment."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No I'd rather not… you know what actually… I do… the thing is last night Harry told me… about my parent's death… you know…"

"umm… oh… Oh…oh… I see… is it bothering you that much?"

"Well that's not the full brunt of it. You know how I defended Malfoy to Harry about a month ago?"

"Yea… but what does…"

"Well he's been avoiding me… we had spent the rest of the day together and then by the next day it was like we had never even met each other."

"okay… but I still don't see how…"

"I got a letter from him last night. Just before I went to bed, I was on my bed when I heard a tap. It was a school owl and it was a letter from him. It said we're both in danger… that we need to meet. The problem is he said to tell no one."

"Then it's a trap…"

"But what if it isn't? I mean what if that night something happened where he was forced to avoid me at all costs? Then it won't be a trap… and if I don't go I'll never know…"

"Hermione what is your mind telling you?"

"not to go…"

"Well then it's settl…"

"it's not because my conscience is telling me I HAVE to go. You know my curiosity Ginny… I… I… just don't know."

"well think about it this way. If I hear nothing from you by… when and where are you meeting him?"

"Oh yea at eight in the room of requirement."

"Well if I hear nothing from you… nothing at ALL then I will round up the gang and go looking for you. I'll give you two hours. So by 10:00 Hermione, if I hear nothing… not one peep from you I will go looking for you."

"Okay… thanks Ginny… promise you won't tell a soul until 10:00 though… okay…"

"yea yea… you just be safe."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hermione, you came. I was afraid you were going to think it was a trap."

"I did… but…"

"I'm glad you came." He said with a slight smile. "But I'm afraid Pansy suspects something… we need to get in quick before she arrives."

"I don't know… I think we should go and speak with a professor or something…"

"If I thought a professor would be able to help I would've gone to one in the first place. Now hurry, I think I hear someone coming." Hermione reluctantly went into the room of requirement.

"Draco… what… what kind of room did you ask for?" Hermione asked as she turned around. To her surprise her eyes met with dark brown ones instead of the familiar gray.


	8. Chapter 8: The Test

DISCLAIMER: WHAT'S MINE IS YOURS BUT WHAT NOT MINE IS NOT MINE :(

A/N: I'm so extremely sorry for updating so late! I kept thinking on working on it, but I was so overwhelmed with work… but the support of all my reviewers is my drive to finish! Thanks to all the reviewers! It makes me feel somewhat powerful! 8D

**CHAPTER 8: THE TEST**

_PREVIOUSLY:_

"_I'm glad you came." He said with a slight smile. "But I'm afraid Pansy suspects something… we need to get in quick before she arrives."_

"_I don't know… I think we should go and speak with a professor or something…"_

"_If I thought a professor would be able to help I would've gone to one in the first place. Now hurry, I think I hear someone coming." Hermione reluctantly went into the room of requirement._

"_Draco… what… what kind of room did you ask for?" Hermione asked as she turned around. To her surprise her eyes met with dark brown ones instead of the familiar gray. _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry… I need to… we need to…don't get angry I… I… it was her decision… I… I… it's all my fault… I let her go…"

"Ginny…Ginny, slow down… I don't understand… it was whose decision? What's your fault?"

"I let her go see him. She was worried… I could see it on her face… I couldn't tell her no…"

"Who Ginny WHO?"

"Hermione… she's not back… she promised Harry… she promised…"

"What do you mean Hermione's not back? Back from where?" Harry voice was growing as was his frustration with Ginny who was speaking in incoherent sentences.

"Hermione… she got a letter from him… Malfoy… she…"

"WHAT!"

"she went to go see him… Harry… she's not back… she promised she would somehow by ten get into contact with me if she was okay… I…I… it's my fault… I let her go…"

Harry didn't stay to hear the rest of her sentence. He ran back to his dorm room to grab his map and cloak. When he got back down he saw Ginny had not moved. "Do you know where they were supposed to meet?"

"In the Room of Requirement… she said she was going to meet him at 8…" Ginny showed him the letter Hermione had given her. Harry took it and again immediately after hearing what Ginny said Harry ran toward the Room of Requirement. When Harry arrived, much like the year before, he began to pace in front of where the door should be and began to think of any way to get in. Much to his surprise the room was empty. He couldn't understand. The year before… if it was occupied it wouldn't open… he couldn't understand. He opened up his map and after saying the incantation he began to search for Hermione's name in fervent attempt to find her.

As he searched for Hermione he fell upon a name he did not expect to see. Draco Malfoy. According to the map Malfoy was in the library. Harry without another thought folded the map up and ran toward the library. Upon reaching the library he scanned the tables for any trace of Malfoy. As Harry ran up and down the big aisle of books, he finally found him at Hermione's table… the one all the way in the back where she liked to sit because of the privacy it created. Harry ran over to Malfoy and grabbed him by the shirt collar and picked him up. "Where is she? What the bloody hell have you done with her?"

"Is that scar getting to you? What in Merlin's beard are you on about?"

"Hermione… I know you two met… what the bleeding hell have you done with her?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Potter, but I haven't met with her since we had our little chat. Remember? the one where you threatened me into promising not to meet her anymore?"

Harry took out the letter he took from Ginny and stuck it in Malfoy's face. "I have proof!"

"Potter, you GIT do you REALLY think I would leave any traces of our encounters if I were to be secretly meeting her? I'd make sure only she and I knew of where and when to meet. And this is not even my script first off secondly THIS is not the Malfoy Crest. We do NOT associate with snakes. My family crest has a Dragon on it. If I didn't know any better I'd think it was…"

"Voldermort."

"Bingo…" Harry without another thought let go of Draco and began to run out the library. As Draco saw Harry leave he couldn't help but feel a pang albeit a small one poke at his heart. Before his mind could register what he was doing he ran after Harry. "Potter… Potter… wait up… It's Zabini I know it is… after I failed last year Zabini became _HIS_ new pet. Follow me."

"I'm not following you anywhere. For all now this could all just be a trap…"

"Fine don't trust me I wouldn't either. But this is not about you. This… this is about Granger. The Dark Lord… he had an obsession with her during the summer before I le… anyways he had all kinds of ways to use her… to manipulate her mind for his use. I even think he began to see her as an equal among us."

"Why are you telling me this and what were you about to say… before you what?"

"Never mind that. We need to hurry." Draco without turning to see if Harry was following began to run. It looked like he was running toward the Great Hall. All Harry could do was follow. Losing Hermione was not an option…

As they ran down the moving stairs right they saw in the distance Zabini in the entrance hall. Coming from outside presumably. "Zabini what have you done with her? Where is she?"

Zabini's neutral face changed into a maniacal one "Malfoy… it feels like I haven't seen you in a while. Do tell me where do you sleep now that you left us all to be a traitor. I have to assume that you're looking for the mudblood right? Well you'll never find her. And even when you do, you won't be able to save her. I gave it to her Malfoy. You failed last year, not when you didn't kill Dumbledore yourself, but when you refused to give a mudblood like her the 'gift'. No matter now. After failing twice to kill her, this time I will be successful and that is all I need. I will be rewarded GREATLY for this one."

"Where is she? Where did you leave her?"

"The forbidden forest is always a great place to put things you don't want wouldn't you say Potter?" Harry didn't respond. Half because of shock, the other half because he had no idea as to what the two were talking about.

"Sorry. You don't know what we are talking about right? It's called _Tardus Nex_, created by the traitor that stands next to you. It means slow death. It is very painful and slow…"

"Damn you Zabini where the FUCK did you leave her?"

"I would never tell you…" Malfoy frustrated just ran out the door. Harry followed soon after him. They ran together to the forest. Malfoy without thinking just ran into the forest. But Harry figured it would be easier with help. On his way he stopped by Hagrid's Hut.

"Hagrid… Hagrid I need your help!" Harry yelled as he pounded on Hagrid's door. He could hear Fangs barking on the other side as Hagrid approached the door. "Hagrid you need to go find Ron and Ginny. Hermione's in trouble and in the forest. It's an emergency! I also need to borrow Fangs."

"Yea… Yea… sure… I'll get right on it!" Harry then took Fangs and ran out the door into the woods.

"Come one Fangs… pick up Hermione's scent. We need to find her FAST!" Harry said as he ran after Fangs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Draco was thinking of where he could find Hermione and find some kind of plant to sustain her until they reached the castle. He had never regretted until now the making of the potion. He was stupid to believe that _HE_ would not find out. Draco was lost. He had half a mind to quit. The potion… it probably had begun to take effect. Even if he screamed for her she wouldn't even be able to hear him. Soon… very soon she would lose her ability to speak, then to see, and last but not least to think. She would still have a mind to know that she is feeling pain though; it was specifically designed for that purpose. She will begin to feel pain like no other starting from the insides of her organs out. It will eat her from within. Even if she had a wand she would have no thoughts as to what kind of simple spell could dull the pain. "UGH HOW CAN SHE BE SO STUPID TO BELIEVE THAT LETTER!" Draco screamed at the top of his voice. As soon as he screamed this he could hear something in the distance. Immediately he ran toward the noise. Then he saw her. Just as the screaming had begun out of nowhere, it had stopped just as abruptly. It meant she would lose her sight in just a few moments before…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just as Harry reached the screaming, he saw Malfoy approach Hermione. He saw Malfoy pick up the small body of Hermione and carry her out, running as he did so. Harry just followed. "Give her to me." Harry demanded once he caught up with him. "It's best you not be seen, there will be all kinds of professors and students who will be out, I told Hagrid to get help. They'll think you did it…"

"Potter save the excuses… I know why… Don't worry. I have to intentions of seeing her. Also if she gets anymore of these stupid letters make sure she knows that they are traps…" Draco said as he stopped walking. Before Harry could turn around Draco placed Hermione on Harry's back. "Make sure she gets to the school fast. I gave her a bit of bezoar that I had in my pocket. It will slow down the process, but she will feel excruciating pain soon that will make her heart fail and die. Tell Pomphrey all she needs to do is make sure Granger gets just a few drops of Unicorn blood and any kind of antidote that contains unicorn hair. It will stop the process completely." With that Draco turned the other way and ran into the forest. Harry didn't understand. It was all a jumbled mess he had no idea what was happening. All he knew was that he needed to get Hermione to the infirmary and FAST!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_:One week later:_

"I can't believe it's only December and I've been in the Infirmary more than twice!" Hermione exclaimed. She had no recollection of why she had gone to the infirmary; all she knew was that something had happened to her head so she couldn't remember. In actuality they had erased that part of her memory. It was something she would not let herself die down if she had remembered.

"Well be glad that only once it was for something serious" Harry said, half hating himself for the lie.

"I can't wait until the holidays. I'm planning on staying at the school and just catching up with all my work." Hermione said.

"Hermione… you need to take it easy. It's not like if you're falling behind. I looked at your schedule book, your still two lessons ahead in all your classes…"

"Yes but I should be 5 lessons ahead Harry… I have too many duties as Head Girl and such to not worry that eventually I will fall behind!" Hermione said.

"So you have no thoughts what so ever to come to Grimmauld Place or the Burrow? I don't think I can leave you by yourself… you're too prone to accidents this year." Harry said in a serious tone.

"Harry you need to rest a bit yourself. I see the way you fret over me. I'm fine and anyways I'll promise to stay in my room at all times and I won't even go outside in the snow just in case I might catch a cold…" Hermione said teasingly.

"Hermione… I'm not joking…"

"Harry… do you still have that mirror Sirius gave you?"

"No, I broke it shortly after remembering I had it after he…"

"Because… because Dumbledore… he had a pair…" Hermione said. "Why don't we each take one and every time you begin to worry about me you can ring me up and I'll answer. Okay?"

"Okay…" Harry said in a half hearted way. He would have stayed… but… there were too many things he needed to get straightened out about the order… "Hermione… promise… promise you won't go looking for him… I heard he has to stay at school too… I don't… I don't want you to get hurt…"

"Harry what are you…"

"Malfoy… don't… not even because of what I told you… make sure you stay clear of him…"

"Harry… I promise… don't worry about me will you?'

Harry couldn't help it… he had a feeling that if he left something… something big would happen just under his nose.


End file.
